


Breakfast In Bed

by DeadlyPlushie



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mcckryoz, misfits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyPlushie/pseuds/DeadlyPlushie
Summary: Your first kiss tends to be the most memorable one.





	Breakfast In Bed

Jay was woken up with a slight nudge on the shoulder.

 

“Hey,” A gentle voice whispered to him. “Jay, wake up ya sleepyhead.”

Jay groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

The man ripping him from a dream he probably wouldn’t remember just stood and sighed.

“Don’t make me do this Jay.”

Jay didn’t budge.

“Alright bitch, you asked for it.”

Suddenly the room was filled to the brim with light, curtains fluttering open with a force.

“John what the fuck!” Jay groaned rubbing his eyes. He sat up and adjusted to his environment. Their room was cramped and messy, but still livable.

“How are you even awake right now? You never wake up before me.”

John shrugged. “I unplugged your alarm clock.”

Jay’s eyes widened as his glare fixated on his boyfriend

“You what? ”

John raised his hands in defense “Listen, I knew you cleared your schedule today anyways. I just thought I’d let you get a little extra rest before the rest of our day. Plus it gave me time for a surprise…”

Jay stretched and tried not to be upset looking at his phone, seeing he had slept 2 hours later than he usually woke up.

“Oh yeah? What’s the surprise then big cat?”

He hadn’t even noticed that John had left the room.

“Just one more second!” He called out from the other room.

Jay could hear him mumble a quick o shit o shit o shit under his breath. He couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh.

“You alright out there babe?”

“Yeah I’m fine!” John called back.

John entered the room with a tray of pancakes, hash browns, breakfast burritos, one cup of milk, and one of orange juice.

“Happy Anniversary! Totally didn’t spill milk on the carpet.”

Jay shook his head and laughed.

“Oh my god you’re such a sap.”

John shrugged and sat on the bed with the tray.

“Maybe. But only for you.”

Jay eyed the array suspiciously.

“You got this from McDonalds didn’t you?”

“What? You don’t think I could whip all of this up?”

“What I meant was that we don’t have the ingredients for any of this you dumb cunt.”

John winced. “Yeah… so maybe it is from McDonalds. But hey- I didn’t actually spill milk on the carpet! Kitchen counter and floor maybe, but not carpet.”

Jay had the biggest grin on his face as he pulled John in for a kiss.

“You’re an idiot and I love it. Thank you.”

John laughed and started coughing.

“What? What I say?”

John shook his head.

“No, no it’s not that.” He laughed

“Your breath just smells like shit.” Jay smacked John on the shoulder.

“Well what do you expect!? I just woke up! I haven’t even taken a shower yet!”

John took a bite out of one of the burritos and chuckled.

“Still a better kiss than our first one though.”

Jay grimaced. “Oh my god that was so bad…”

“Yeah thanks for causing that ordeal when I kissed you.”

“Woah woah hold up,” Jay said raising a hand.

“You didn’t kiss me, I kissed you. ” John shook his head taking another bite.

“That’s not how I remember it.”

“Well that’s how it went. We went to the beach with the boys, you were out there looking like the stupidly cute fuck you are, we had been eyeing each other up the whole time and were oblivious as fuck nerds. It was near the end of the trip, you left to go use the shower station and rinse off the sand, I walked back there with you cause you said you needed to talk to me. You kept talking about stupid little things you were worried about and I could tell you were trying so desperately to ask me out, so I took the initiative and kissed you behind the showers. And then, you know, we slipped on the puddles and fell over.”

“No no no no no. That is _not_ how it went.” John protested waving his burrito.

“Beach thing yes. You being adorable as fuck? Also yes. We walked to the showers, I was telling you how hot you were, saw how cute you were blushing with those big-ass brown eyes of yours and I went in for the kill. You were too pretty not too. Then I messed up my balance, you hung on, we both fell backwards and I hit my head. The end.”

“Did the concrete fry your brain more than your vape? I kissed you, dummy.”

“No, I kissed you”

“Oh yeah? Well maybe this’ll jog your memory”

Jay said, pulling John in for another, much deeper kiss. A bit of a sloppier one as well as he tried to replicate the hastiness of their first. Grabbing at the back of John’s head with a fist full of his long blonde hair. John met him back happily. One hand on Jay’s leg, the other on their breakfast. He would not be spilling their milk again.

John pulled back and smiled.

“Okay. So maybe you did kiss me first. But I still tell our friends it was me who kissed you.” Jay gave him a quick peck on the cheek and returned to his breakfast.

“That’s fine by me. As long as I still remember how it really felt the first time. ”

“And how hard you fell for me? Literally?”

Jay cut off a bit of his pancake and pointed at John with a fork full of fluffy delight.

“How we fell for each other.”

“One year later and I’m still falling.”

“You are such a sap _stooop_.” Jay giggled.

John nodded.

“Yeah. But only for you.”


End file.
